


You is a lesbian

by moosetashioedmonocle



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, why did i do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 07:20:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9224705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moosetashioedmonocle/pseuds/moosetashioedmonocle
Summary: Nautica needs clarification on a human term, and who better to ask than you, a human?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Why did I write this
> 
> Anyway for the record this is. Not even my kinks. I tried to keep it pretty universal, despite the fact that it's still about lesbians. I'm too much a lesbian for anything else.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!!

“Hey, mind if I ask you a question?”

You looked up from the datapad you were reading on to watch as Nautica sauntered up to you in her usual fashion, the light catching off her purple plating and glinting in the most flattering way possible, the shadows dipping just so to accentuate her figure. She looked positively radiant, as if her mere presence sucked all the light out of the room and surrounded her, and you swore every time you saw her that a choir of angels followed her every step. She had to be a goddess. A giant purple mechanical goddess. Honestly, you didn’t get what Perceptor’s big deal about Drift being “built perfectly” was; you figured that Nautica was the perfect mech, built with all the right proportions and all the right pieces, from her adorable antenna to her—

“Did you hear me?” She asked, an amused smile coming across her face. Fuck, you’d been staring again.

“Yeah, sorry! What did you want to ask?”

“Well, I came across a term in some human book I was reading, and figured that since we have a resident human on board, maybe you might know what it meant!”

“Oh? Well, perhaps. What is it?”

“Lesbian,” she said, a bit too much emphasis on the “les”. Your eyes widened ever so slightly, out of a minor surprise.

“You don’t have that word?” You asked. From what little you knew of Cybertronians (and to be honest, it was very little), you knew that they at least did not have…well, heteronormativity would be the word, you supposed. There were simply too many male Cybertronians for that nonsense. Were there simply too few fembots for there to be lesbians? Or, more likely, was there simply a different vocabulary term?

You couldn’t even bear to imagine a society without lesbians. No matter what species, society would fall apart if it weren’t for women-loving-women. It had to be the second.

“Nope. So, what’s a lesbian?” as she asked, she sat down on the side of the berth, perfect purple-tinted lips curled up into a smile.

“Me,” you said, unable to resist the joke, “me is a lesbian.”

“Not sure I follow,” Nautica said, popping her head to the side in bemused confusion.

“I mean, I’m an example of a lesbian. A lesbian is just a woman who likes other women.”

“In what context?” The look on her face! She was a mixture of genuinely curious and something else entirely, something much more…well, hot.

“Usually romantically or sexually. Or both. I myself do both,” you found yourself starting to babble as Nautica started leaning forward, her perfect chassis hovering over you ever so slightly, as she was double your size.

“Y’know…” she purred, removing the datapad from your hands and tossing it aside entirely as she loomed over you, a smirk over those well-sculpted faceplates.

“Y-yes?”

“I think I might be a lesbian.”

“In what context?” You parroted back at her, propping yourself up on your hands to close the distance between you and the mech.

“Both,” she exhaled, no louder than a whisper, as her perfect plump metal lips came down and connected with yours. It always amazed you how pliable those lips were, how warm and soft and wet—wet? Oh. Her tongue was already pushing to connect with yours, her superior strength pushing open your mouth and letting you taste that strange salivate. You always thought it was an extra bit acidic than human saliva, and it made your mouth tingle and water at the mere taste. She pulled her mouth off yours with a loud and wet pop, her dimmed optics meeting your half-lidded eyes as the thin string of saliva broke between you.

“Nautica…”you breathed, as she wordlessly moved down to kiss at your exposed flesh, her larger mouth kissing and nibbling at your neck. At one point, she licked it, causing you to hum a happy note as the air cooled your damp skin. She descended, teeth (dentae? That’s what she said they were called, right?) leaving the slightest of dents in the skin over your collarbone. You couldn’t just sit there and do nothing, so in one quick motion you grabbed her shoulder and pulled her up. She opened her mouth to protest, but you winked up at her before grabbing at your shirt, trying to rip it off in one clean motion but instead catching it on one arm, fumbling for a moment before dramatically casting it aside. Your hair was probably ruined, but you ignored it in favor of removing your bra—ironically, the same shade of purple as the mech waiting patiently above you.

“Ah, right, the weird organic chest lumps.”

“Shut up. You love them.”

“Never said I didn’t,” she mumbled as she put her mouth to better use with your “weird organic chest lumps”. She suckled on one, a hand (servo? Or were fingers servos? You can never remember) groping at the other. Her free hand grabbed your hip, pulling you down so that your entire body was under hers, back pinned against her perfect thighs.

“At least let me take the pants off first!” you whined, and the reverberating of her chuckle made your entire body shiver. She sat back on her heels, chewing on her lower lip with an expectant look. You’ve never gotten skinny jeans off that fast in your entire life.

You didn’t even so much as get your socks off before Nautica set back to trying to get your rocks off, descending upon you with the intent of devouring every inch of your skin. She seemed to hit every nerve in your body all at once, and you couldn’t help the canter of your hips up, or your tiny human hands roaming over her sleek frame as they sought purchase on her. You knew her well enough to know where her mechanical frame was most sensitive, which dips and seams to touch to get those fans kicking into overdrive. The unmistakable sound of said fans quickly filled the room, almost louder than Nautica’s panting gasps against your heated skin. With a flicker of confidence, you dug your fingers into the seams around her array, grinding your hips against hers to emphasize your point.

The snap of her panel pulling back told you that she got your point. However, Nautica’s pull backwards told you the opposite.

“Everything okay?” you asked, propping yourself up on your elbows.

“How do lesbians have sex? Human females don’t have spikes, I know.”

“Well,” you started, but you didn’t get very far before you were overcome with a giggle fit. Of all the questions to have! “Actually, some do. So you can still dick me into the floor, if you want.”

“Your terminology never fails to impress,” she said in an imperfect monotone, optics rolling, but the corners of her mouth were still turning up.

“Tell you what,” you purred, one had wandering lazily over her thigh, “lie down. I’ll give you a crash course in the most cliché and classic of positions. Good?”

“Sure thing,” she said with a chuckle, holding you in place as she spun around and switched positions, pulling you up onto her lap as she laid back. Perfect. You gently pushed her legs further apart, pulling on one thigh to convince her to lift her hips up slightly so you could straddle between them, hips perpendicular to hers.

“Comfy?” you asked, and Nautica moved her hands up behind her head, smirking up at you and nodding. You gave her a small smirk as you yanked her hips up while you sunk yours down, maneuvering in a way to push your pussy against her valve. Her fans kicked back on as you ground down, trying to find that sweet angle that would make this actually feel good. It took a lot of shifting, but your constant wiggling did earn you a few moans from the mech under you, and you knew you had found the sweet grind spot when she jerked forward, arms coming forward and grabbing around your waist. You wiggled your eyebrows at her, and she ground her hips up in retaliation. A jolt ran through you, and you pushed down to meet her, jerking your hips at a delicious angle.

“This is what humans do? Rut against each other?” She asked after a while, but you could hear her voice wavering.

“I told you earlier,” you paused, biting back a quick moan, “this is just the one you’re most likely to hear about.”

“Count me interested in other ways!” she chirped, fans kicking up an extra notch as she pushed so hard against you that she lifted you off the berth entirely.

“You know, spiking me until I can’t walk is always an option!” you hissed down, not even bothering to bite back the next moan coming from your throat. You didn’t even have to repeat yourself, as Nautica roughly held your hips and pulled you up, one hand pushing your legs further apart to fit hers between you.

There was already a lot of fluid all over your thighs, but at the sight of her smiling up at you while her spike nestled against your hipbone was enough to make you slick. She winked up at you, and you drug your hips forward achingly slow, slowly sliding over her spike until you reached the tip of it. You leaned down to give her a quick kiss, which became a lot longer when you realized you could still tease the tip of her spike while kissing her if you rolled your hips back. At least, the teasing is what you planned. What you couldn’t anticipate was Nautica’s sudden thrust up, nudging the first inch or so of her spike into you.

“You’re taking longer than usual, thought I’d speed you up,” she said when you pulled back to look at her. When you sunk your hips down and quickly took as much of her spike as you could, she suddenly became rather speechless.

You were still too small to get all the way to the bottom of that spike, but what you could take you took greedily and hungrily, pussy making the most obscene of noises as you fucked yourself on her spike. Her hands grabbed at your hips, her own hips pushing up to meet you, but not harsh enough to push too deep. She let you set the pace, but you could feel the pull of her servos trying to get you to speed up. She inadvertently pulled you down harder, and her spike rubbed at all the sensitive nerves you had, and some you didn’t even know you had. You leaned back ever so slightly, reaching behind you to rub at her valve, other hand furiously going at your own clit.

You came first, hard and loud, stuttering out of the rhythm you two had built up, and you could hear Nautica grunt at your spasms below you. She kept going, pumping into you at a punishing pace, having you see stars as she pushed you into the oversensitivity region. Without even thinking about it, you curled your fingers into her valve, and the sudden gasp coming from Nautica had you curling them again, wiggling furiously. She hit her overload almost instantly, yanking you down hard and tightening her grip on your hips. You’d have bruises tomorrow, but you didn’t even remotely care.

“So,” you started, pulling your fingers out of the beautiful mech under you, making a show of cleaning yourself with your tongue as you greedily took in the sight of a wrecked Nautica underneath you. “That’s how lesbians have sex.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!! <3 Hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
